The Phoenix's Dance
by Serosa
Summary: A fun night out, in a gayclub. With suprising entertainment. Shonen ai, ReixKai Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Infected, by Bad Religion**_

_**The phoenix' dance**_

Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei had decided that it was time to have a fun night out. Max had suggested a night-club a few blocks away from their hotel. Apparently, he had been there once before. Tyson, Kenny and Rei looked around themselves for a while before Tyson decided to speak.

"Uh… Max? Did you realize that there are no girls in this club… and all the guys have boyfriends?"

Max looked embarrassed.

"Yeah… It's a gay-club," he answered. The others sweat dropped and he continued. "But the drinks are great! And Toshiro, the host, he's really nice and funny! The entertainment is great too! I promise!" The other Blade Breakers weren't given time to answer as a waiter with green hair and eyes walked over to them.

"Maxie…! It's so nice to see you again," he greeted the blond with a smile. While talking he placed a drink in front of Rei, who could only blink at it.

"I didn't…" he started but was cut off by the green haired man.

"…Order it. I know," he said. "But that gentleman over there wanted you to have it." He pointed and they all looked at a man in his early twenties smiling at them while eying Rei. He lifted his own drink in a silent greeting.

"You look pretty new, so I'll just explain the rules just in case," the waiter said, attracting Rei's attention. "By accepting the drink, you show that you're single, and that he interests you. If you don't accept it, he'll take a hint and leave you alone. Easy."

Rei seemed to ponder over the information a while before grabbing the drink and sipping it a little. The other beybladers gasped.

"Well, I am single, and he's pretty good looking," he told his teammates with a smile.

'So… Max and Rei are gay…' Tyson thought as he watched the nekojin sip on the drink. 'I guess you do learn something new every day…'

"Speaking of good looking," the waiter put in. "We have a new singer at the club. Temporary, unfortunately, he came here to try and earn some extra pocket money or something; it was after you were here, Maxie so you haven't seen him. Oh well, anyway, he is _hot_! I swear he can't be human! A sex-God, perhaps…? But, anyway, I've never seen him smile though, no one has. Not even the slightest curve of the corner of his lips. I bet he's even hotter when smiling…" The waiter got a dreamy look in his eyes. You could almost see pink hearts plopping up around him.

"I just hope he's gay, though," the green haired continued sighing. "Some working here only pretend to be gay in order to keep their jobs… Speaking about jobs, I've got to continue mine. Perhaps I'll see you later when I'm done, okay, Maxie?"

He didn't wait for the blond to answer, but hurried out to take orders from the other costumers. Max blushed and sweat dropped.

"We're not dating," he hurried to explain. "He's just being friendly."

Once again whatever his teammates were about to say was cut off, this time by a man coming out onto the stage. He had long black hair, pulled up to a tight ponytail, and was dressed in black leather pants and a white button up shirt with the buttons left open. At first the team, with the exception of Max, wondered why his eyes looked so odd, and then it dawned to them. His left eye was jade green while the right one was oriental blue.

"Welcome once again to our humble club," he spoke into a mike. "This evening's show will start with our very own songbird phoenix. You know, when he came to work today, I had to ask him, 'Are you seriously going to perform dressed like that?' Well, he gave me the 'why-wouldn't-I-bitch-look' and I explained that the moment he walks up to the stage he's gonna be pounced by over half of the audience, which will have completely forgotten the 'don't-fuck-the-artist-when-on-stage-rule'."

Laughter followed his comment. The green haired waiter moved back to the Blade Breakers table and leaned against it.

"Mind if I stay here," he asked. "No one ever buys a drink while our new hottie is singing."

"Well, with the help of all my willpower, and my boyfriend," the man on the stage continued when the laughter had died down. "I actually managed not to jump him myself…"

"Hey, Toshiro!" a blond from the crowd shouted. "Get down from there and let the ones with talent take over the stage instead!"

The man called Toshiro pouted.

"Mind you love, but I do have talents," he said.

"Not outside the bedroom you don't," the blond answered, earning whistles and amused shouts from the rest of the audience.

"Don't mind him," Toshiro said once everyone quieted again. "He's just cranky because I had a headache last night."

More laughter.

"But still, I'll do as my beloved boyfriend commanded and let our true artist take over the stage. Please welcome our phoenix-boy!"

As the men in the club shouted their approval and applauded, Toshiro turned off the mike and went to give the blond a kiss. After that the two men settled down in each others arms to watch the show.

Hearts were starting to appear in the green haired waiter's eyes.

"He's so handsome…" the man mused loud enough for the Blade Breakers to hear.

The lights went out. A tall dark figure of a man came out from behind the curtains and stood silent and still on the scene. The music started, but the lights remained shut. About a minute later the figure lifted his hand, holding a mike up to his face and the lights turned on. The Blade Breakers gasped.

"_Now here I go_

_hope I don't break down_

_I won't take anything_

_I don't need anything_

_don't want to exist_

_I can't persist_

_Please stop before I do it again_

_just talk about nothing, let's talk about_

_nothing…"_

It was Kai. He was standing with his eyes closed; his left arm lightly over his stomach while his right hand held the mike at his slightly parted lips. And his clothes... Gods, his clothes… He was dressed in loose black pants with red and yellow flames and a black leather tank top that ended at his navel, showing off his well trained abs.

He slowly opened his crimson eyes.

"_Let's talk about no one, Please talk about_

_no one, someone, anyone_

_You and me have a disease_

_you affect me, you infect me_

_I'm afflicted you're addicted_

_You and me, you and me…"_

Kai's eyes scanned the crowd while he was singing. Suddenly he noticed his teammates and smirked.

The other viewers almost fell from their chairs. It was the first time "the phoenix" had raised the corners of his lips like that.

"He's… he's smi-… his lips…" the green haired man stuttered, eyes wide. The others in the Blade Breakers' team only stared at the slate haired teen wide eyed and their mouths hanging open. Kai let his smirk widen as he walked closer to the edge of the stage, putting some suggesting movements in his steps.

"_I'm on the edge_

_Get against the wall_

_I'm so distracted_

_I love to strike you_

_here's my confession_

_you learned your lesson_

_stop me before I do it again_

_just talk about nothing, let's talk about_

_nothing"_

His eyes locked with Rei's. The black haired youth found it impossible to look away.

Slowly, Kai stepped down from the stage, never breaking eye contact. He knew he would probably regret it later, but at the moment all the phoenix wanted to do was play.

"_Let's talk about no one, Please talk about_

_no one, someone, anyone_

_You and me have a disease_

_you affect me, you infect me_

_I'm afflicted you're addicted_

_you and me, you and me…"_

Rei watched as Kai moved towards him with grace he never knew the captain had. It was almost as it he was dancing his way through the crowd.

Suddenly he found it hard to breathe. Why was Kai looking at him like that?

'His voice… He has an incredible voice,' the black haired teen found himself thinking. It could drop to a sexy low tone, and then rice to a soft tenor.

And Kai moved closer.

"_you're clear –as a heavy lead curtain want_

_to drill you –like an ocean_

_we can work it out, I've been running out,_

_now I'm running out,_

_don't be mad about it baby…"_

Kai reached his destination.

His eyes were still locked with Rei's golden ones when he reached his right hand and gently, almost playfully tugged at the nekojin's long ponytail, all along singing "yeah, yeah, yeah…" in a soft voice.

The slate haired teen lifted one leg and placed his knee on Rei's chair, making himself stand very close to the blushing 'blader.

"_You and me, have a disease_

_I want to tie you, crucify you_

_Kneel before you, revile your body_

_You and me, were made in heaven_

_I want to take you, I want to brake you_

_supplicate you, with thorny roses_

_You and me, are incurable_

_I want to bathe you in holy water_

_I want to kill_

_you, upon the alter_

_You and me, you and me…"_

The song ended. Kai didn't move. The audience roared and whistled.

And Kai moved.

But not the way anyone who thought they knew him would have expected. In instead of pulling away from Rei, he leaned down and kissed the teen, his team member, full on the lips.

The audience cheered even more if possible. Tyson, Max and Kenny stared wide eyed. Some jealous glares were detected here and there.

Kai pulled away, leaving Rei breathless. Smirking, the slate haired team captain walked back to the stage where Toshiro stood, a smile plastered on his pretty face.

"Well, well," he said, accepting the mike from Kai as he walked by. "I always knew he would look drop dead sexy if he ever cared to smile, but that was incredible! You, pretty black haired!" He pointed at Rei. "You are a lucky son of a bitch!" Then he turned towards the blond sitting in the audience. "Don't look at me like that, honey. I still love you the most…"

Rei sat as in a daze. That had been the best kiss he'd ever received. At least he thought it was. His mind wouldn't function well enough to remember…

Suddenly the nekojin grinned. If Kai thought he would get away that easily with stealing a kiss, he was dead wrong. Rei was determined to take the kiss back... and perhaps a little more…

From behind the scene curtains, Kai watched as Rei's expression turned from shock into a wicked smile. Oh, yes. He was going to "regret" ever daring to steal from a cat.

**End.**


End file.
